Wedding Day
by SkyLight342
Summary: This is the story of Aang and Katara's wedding day. Told in Aang's perspective, this story is about how he felt about his wedding it's a good story, if I do say so myself.
1. The Morning That Changed My Life

****DISCLAIMER****  
**I DO NOT OWN A:TLA NOR THESE CHARACTERS!**

I woke up the morning of my wedding day feeling very nerves but exited at the same time. I remember saying to myself: _Today you are getting married to the one and only woman you have ever, or will ever, love._ I got dressed and walked down the halls of the old air temple where I had grown up. It took a long time but with the help of everyone we made more than half of the temple livable again. As I made my way down to the kitchen of the boy's dormitory and found Sokka making breakfast for the wedding party. I looked at him and smiled. He was covered from head to waist in flower and what looked like eggs.

"Hi soon-to-be married man." Sokka stopped his stirring for a second and had a grin across his face.

I smiled, "Yeah, married…"

Sokka had a serious expression on his face. "Aang, I want to say something before Zuko and Iroh come down and ruin our moment," Sokka sighed and smiled at me putting his flowery hands on my shoulders. "I couldn't have chosen anyone else better for my sister. You two are made for each other. Even if you two are mushy sometimes." He smiled and hugged me. I couldn't help but feel emotion overpower me.

Zuko cleared his throat as he walked into the kitchen. "I'm not interrupting a sentimental moment, am I?"

"No! Just a brother giving a brother some much needed enragement the day of his wedding. You know that Aang has been pure and good and needs all the help he can get! He's never seen a slut before!"

Zuko laughed, "Something that you have to remember is not to get done too fast."

I couldn't help it I felt myself turn several shades of red. "Katara and I have done some err- stuff."

Zuko asked: "Anything below the belt?" I shook my head. "Don't count. There is something about being with a woman for the first time that I'll never forget. The first night I saw Mai after all that time was amazing." Zuko's face seemed off.

"Trust me; there is nothing like the first time buddy. Suki and I did it when we thought the world was going to end!" Sokka smiled. "Good times, good times."

"Is that when I-uhh walked in to talk to you about Katara?" Zuko said, hesitantly.

"Yes Zuko that was when you walked into my love nest." Sokka said upsettingly

"Ahh guys, as much as this talk is inspiring and all," I cleared my throat, "But what does this conversation have to do with me by now?"

They both looked at me scratching their heads. "Nothing now." Zuko said. I looked at them not knowing if I was confused or just grossed out. I decided not to ask any more questions.

Sokka had made biscuits, eggs and blubbered seal jerky for breakfast. I skipped the jerky but ate the rest sparingly. My stomach felt like a thousand butterfly-wasps were having a party inside.

"Do I smell food?" The old raspy voice of Iroh came in through the door. We all turned around and laughed at the old fire bender. He was scratching his belly, yawning.

"Just in time, Uncle; the tea is ready," Zuko handed each of us a cup of tea. I sipped it pondering what I was going to say to Katara in just a few hours.

"You look like I did when I got married;" Iroh smiled at me. "You are stuck between losing your noodles, and wanting to run. Don't worry my young friend; it will all be over fast." Iroh always knew what to say to make me feel better about everything. He's been through a lot of the same things I have, so it's easy to relate.

I finished my tea and excused myself. I walked around the temple letting my feet take me. I stopped in front of the statue of Monk Gyatso and placed my hand the side of the statue. "I wish you could have been here." I looked up into the old monk's face.

"We're all here for you, Aang."

I turned around and saw Avatar Yangchen standing in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by the shimmering images of all of my people, Monk Gyatso next to her. I stared as I saw everyone that I knew: my parents, my friends, and all of my people; standing in front of me, smiling.

"I am so proud of you, Aang. You have come so far." Monk Gyatso smiled at me. "We are always with you."

The images of everyone that I knew shimmered and then disappeared.


	2. The World's Most Beautiful Face

I wiped a tear from my face as a turned around to go back into the temple. As I pivoted and took my first step I ran into Toph.

"And people tell me to watch were _I'm_ going." Toph rubbed her face as she said this

"Oops! Sorry Toph." I looked down at her and saw that she was still dressed for bed, a tank top and pants. "You just wake up?"

Toph nodded stretching, "Yep, Twinkle Toes, I did. I have to help Katara. I don't know why she wants my help; I can't see what she looks like."

I smiled, "I think that it is more for emotional support."

Toph walked away muttering about make-up and hair. I let her work it all off. She was never one for girly things. I walked back to my room to meditate for a while and change into formal robes. Katara and I talked about what to wear for hours and we decided that the traditional wedding outfits form each of our nations would be perfect.

I went back to my room passing the kitchen as I did so. I could hear Zuko and Sokka swapping stories about their wedding days. I walked back upstairs to my room and found Momo chattering at a vole-mouse. I sat down crossing my legs and started to meditate. I contemplated about my wedding, my family that I was going to start, would we have an Air Bender or a Water Bender? I let all of this flow around and out of my head until I heard the bell chime in the distance signaling that the participants better get ready.

I got up and dressed in my formal robes: a yellow tunic, red sash, and traditional Air Bender pants. I picked up Momo and opened the door and found Zuko with his hand raised, looking a little shocked that I had opened the door.

"I thought that you might be meditating-"

"The bell kinda made me lose focus." I cut him off, but he seemed not to mind.

Zuko was going to be my best man today. We had been through so much together, and he had become my best friend. I smiled at myself I never thought that he would be.

Zuko and I made our way down to the orchard. It was spring time and the cherry-apple trees were in full bloom. Their branches hung low over the benches where I could see all of my friends sitting. I gulped and looked over at Zuko. He placed his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. I took a deep breath and walked up to the front of the orchard to where Iroh was standing. Iroh looked at me and nodded. I could hear a tsungi horn being played in the background. I turned around and faced the clearing and I saw Toph make her way up. She looked quite pretty; her hair was done up in a traditional Earth Kingdom hairstyle, her dress was green silk with a small train behind it. I gulped knowing that Katara was going to make her way up in just a few moments.

Katara walked down the aisle with her father Hakoda and she looked beautiful. Her hair was perfectly placed, her dress was amazing. She had on a blue silk dress trimmed with polar bear-dog fur. A veil covered her face. She looked like a snow queen. I tried not to let my jaw fall to the ground. She was a perfect vision. Hakoda kissed her cheek and handed his daughter to me. I took her hand and we turned to face Iroh.

"I am very happy that you two have found each other. It is hard to find true love in this world and the fact that you two have found each other is astounding. You have overcome many obstacles and shall face many more." Iroh looked at us and opened a scroll that he was holding, "Like a Dragon and a Phoenix you are two parts of the same whole. Become one, in thought and in action. Aang, do you promise to keep her, honor her, love her, and be with her in this life?"

I looked down at Katara, her face blushed and a small smile across her face. "For all of this life and for all of my next."

"And Katara do you promise to keep him, honor him, love him, and be with him in this life?"

"I do forever and always."

"Aang and Katara you have made promises that should never be broken. Your hearts are now one, may the spirits bless you and keep you safe." Iroh got a large grin on his face. "You may kiss your bride."

I lifted Katara's veil and placed my hands around her waist and held her close and gave her a deep passionate kiss. I could hear the on lookers cheering and hooting. I didn't know how long we kissed, but it felt like forever and an instant. We broke apart and all I could do was smile. We turned to our family and friends and walked though the clearing getting petals thrown at us. We made our way into a small room laughing and smiling at each other.


	3. The Night Of My Life

"I never thought that I would be married at eighteen. I love you, Aang," Katara kissed me. Before I knew what I was doing, I pinned her to a wall and somehow her legs were wrapped around my hips.

"Save it for tonight!" I dropped Katara at the sound of Toph's voice. Katara and I broke apart letting a good amount of distance between us. "Sokka said to come and get you so that we can start the feast."

We followed her to the dining room. Everyone was sitting at the tables they stood as they saw us enter and sat when we sat at the long table at the front of the room. Dinner was national dishes from all four nations. After dinner the band started to play and Katara and I started to dance. We swayed on the spot for a second to a slow song and the crowd joined us by the second verse. I could see Sokka and Suki, Zuko and Mai, Toph and Haru? I shook my head. But there they were Haru whispering something into Toph's ear. I was not shocked, just did not realized that they were together.

Several happy hours passed. Katara was dancing with her father to their favorite song. Zuko and Mai came over and I saw Mai actually have an emotion other than boredom. Sokka and Suki were all grins. Everyone gave us well wishes and support. I excused myself for a second so that I could use the restroom.

I made my way around the corner to the restrooms were and could hear what sounded to be a woman in trouble. I ran to the noise and was outside the same room that Katara and I had almost carried away in earlier. The door was open a crack and I peeked in and saw Toph sitting on a slab of earth-bent ground skirt hiked up and top off Haru with his pants on the ground and shirt fallen open. :"Oh Spirits Haru you've got it, yes, yes! Eha- ummmm"

I turned red and made an air scooter and went away quickly. I remember thinking that I would never tell anyone what I saw. When I got back to the reception room the party was starting to break up. Katara was hugging the Earth king and waved good-bye to him. I stood next to Katara and took her hand.

"Let's get out of here; I saw something that gave me some ideas." I whispered all of this in her ear and kissed her cheek before looking forward. She nodded. I cleared my throat and addressed the crowd: "Thank you all for coming! I know that I speak for Katara when I say that I was great to have all of you celebrate this day with us. But we are both ready to call it a night. Thank you again!" The crowed clapped as Katara and I left the dining hall.

"So what did you see that gave you ideas?" Katara looked at me blushing and smiling a glimmer in her eyes.

"That I will never say, but I think at sixteen-and now a married man-I can use some of my imagination." I kissed her on the neck as we walked. "And besides, we have waited long enough to finally do this."

We made it to our bedroom, Mai and Suki had spent the day decorating it for us. The bed had flower petals on it and clean crimson sheets. The room was dark but I saw that there were candles in the room. I put my hand over Katara's eyes and lit all the candles, carefully, with Fire bending. I removed my hand from in front of her eyes and picked her up carrying her over the threshold.

"What do you think?" I asked anxiously. Katara gasped as I lifted my hand.

"It's beautiful!"

"Well, not as beautiful as you." I said blushing and scratching the back of my head.

"Really? I hate this dress! It's been sticking to my legs all night, and I can't breathe in this stupid thing!" She began to take apart her dress one by one. "Can you help me?" I was so aroused when I untied her dress, I didn't see my erection.

"Come and take me, Avatar boy." She said as she turned around, with the most devilish look on her face.

I laid her down on the bed, kissing her softly as I placed myself on top of her.

Her legs fell open as I worked my body on top of hers. She undid my robe from my body. Before I knew what was going on, we were both nude. She leaned over and sucked on my cock. I tilted my head back in ecstasy, moaning and groaning. I felt better than I ever imagined. Before I came, I pushed her onto the bed. I stuck my fingers inside of her and began to lick her clit and eat her out. She screamed with ecstasy and pleasure as I ate her out, licking her pussy so fast, she tasted amazing. Before she finished I laid on top of her and entered her. She screamed as she was in pain.

"Katara! Are you alright?" I asked hoping I wasn't doing it wrong.

"Oh sweetie, yes it's just you're so big and I've never done this before. You're just deflowering me." She said panting.

"Oh okay." I said as I began thrusting deep inside her, going faster and faster. I saw blood but I figured it was part of "losing your virginity''. I began to groan as her vagina began to feel as if it was throbbing. Oh God did it feel amazing!

"Oh Aang! Yes! Harder!" She screamed my name louder than ever before. I thought I was doing something wrong. She dug her fingers in and scratched down my back as I went harder.

I was going so fast and so deep that for a moment I didn't know what was mine and what was hers. I felt a pressure and release. I rolled over to the other side of the bed panting feeling how hot I really was with all the candles lit around us. I Airbent all the candles out but the two candles on each side of the bed.

Katara rolled us over, I tried to pull myself up, but she kept me pinned down. She began to ride me like a horse. It felt weird but I loved it. I couldn't stop gripping the sheets they ended up getting ripped to shreds because I couldn't get my fingers deep enough into the bed. Katara ran her fingers down my chest trickling her fingertips down. Oh it gave me goosebumps! Watching her hair bounce up and down with her body as she went faster and faster taking so much of me at once, it was remarkable. I couldn't contain myself any longer.

"Oh Katara! I'm about to cum!" I screamed thinking it was a bad thing if I came inside her.

"Aang please… cum inside me!" She screamed wanting it inside.

"Okay. Here I go!" I said straining my body as I came inside of her. At that moment, we both groaned so loud and full of pleasure that she came right after.

"That was perfect, Aang," Katara placed her head on my chest. I ran my fingers through her now disheveled hair and ran my hand down her face feeling the sweat on her body.

"It was for me too," I held her close. "I never want to forget this night or what happened at all today Katara. I love you." I kissed her passionately.

"Aang, I'm glad that you made me wait. This night was much more special."

"I know," I caught myself before I screwed up the moment. "I know it was hard for the both of us to wait, but I wouldn't want it any other way." I held Katara and we fell asleep shortly after. I felt like the luckiest man in the world. The Avatar and married to not only my first love, but the girl who was by my side until the very end of the war just four years ago. My wife, Katara of the Water Tribe. Forever and always.


End file.
